All Grown Up
by MrsCharmander
Summary: Victoire and Teddy have been joined at the hip since anyone can remember and when they go to Hogwarts it will all stay the same right? Well these kids learn the hard way that they need to grow up and realise that life changes. All they can do is see where it takes them. Story better then summary! Multi-chap Victoire and Teddy through the years, Rated T for later chapters to be safe
1. Prologue

**Prologue: All Grown Up**

**Hey guys! So recently, I have become addicted to Victed, and felt the urge to write a fanfic about them! This'll be a multi chapter fic and hopefully there will be a sequel! I'm currently writing another fic, called 'Damn These Stupid Hormones!' and so updates might be spaced far apart but I you guys will bear with me on this! Thanks to old readers for coming back and new readers for reading! (if that made sense?) OK that's all! Enjoy! (And yes, this is my secret story that is making me not write as much for DTSH but hopefully you like it just as much!)**

**Disclaimer: Just in case you hadn't noticed, I am on , not YeahI' , so obviously, I'm just a fan, I own nothing but the plot and OC's!**

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were sitting in Teddy's room at the Potter house playing Exploding Snap that Victoire was winning a suspicious amount of times for an 9 year old. She just exploded his hand of cards for the 13th time in a row when a thought struck her mind. Glancing up, she said carefully, "Teddy, you know how you got your letter to Hogwarts? And that you're leaving in 5 days? Teddy, when you go to Hogwarts, will we still be best friends?" asked 9-year-old Victoire to the 11-year-old boy next to her. He smiled gently. "Of course Vic! Why wouldn't we be?" he wondered aloud, a mistake he regretted almost immediately. "Well it's just that you'll g-get new fri-friends and I-I-I'll be left here alone and I won't see you anym-more and-and-and" was all she could manage before bursting into tears. Teddy's face creased with worry. "Shhh, don't worry Vic!" he soothed the small girl who had tears running down her face, "It's only 2 years and then you'll be there with me! And we'll see each other in holidays and I'll write to you everyday! I promise we'll be friends forever!" he calmed her down with those words, as he always did. He calmed her so quickly, got her fired up so fast, he knew her almost more then her own mother did. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were friends, right down to the core. "R-really?" Victoire sniffled. "Really, Vic" Teddy confirmed again. A smile broke out on her face. "Great! OK lets have another round of Snap!" she exclaimed, her worries lifted. To those two children, the worries _were_ lifted! To kids, two years was nothing! Not one little thing would change, and they would pick up life right where they left off two years ago. Victoire and Teddy would be friends forever, just like they said. But of course, nothing works out how you plan it, and a whole lot can change in the course of two years. Especially for a young girl and slightly older boy. In two years, he wouldn't want to play Snap, or Witchez (the latest doll that Victoire had a craze for), or have tea parties that she forced him into. He simply would not be interested! But how were they to know that? So yes, a lot can change in 2 years, and they will find that out. Eventually.

**Remember to Review guys! Let me know anything you have to offer! J**

**xoxo Sophie**


	2. Pink Haired Boys

**Chapter 1**

**5 days later at King's Cross Station, 1****st**** of September 10:47am **

Oh God. In exactly 13 minutes I will be away from my surrogate family, and on the Hogwarts Express. I chose turquoise blue hair today, with matching turquoise eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it my hair to stay still! Even with my Metamorphmagus powers, I wouldn't sit straight! Harry says its just nerves.

Harry and Ginny are rushing me to the platform, running late again because Ron wouldn't admit he was lost. The whole bunch was here to see me off, but the one I cared about was Vic. Her bottom lip was trembling and there were tears forming in her eyes, threatening to overflow any second. I quickly scooped her up into a hug, resting her head on my shoulder and patting her blonde hair.

"Vic, remember what I said ok? Friends forever! Don't get a new best friend as soon as I leave!" I joke. She lets out a watery laugh, and then holds out her tiny fists for me. There's a present in them, and I grin widely, my hair turning pink like it always does when I'm happy.

"Aw Vic, thanks!" I exclaim in surprise.

"To remember me by!" she says, smiling at my happiness, and at the sight of my hair turning pink.

I look down, and gasp. In my hands is a tiny little rag doll, big enough to slip in my pocket, with a wonky stitched smile, odd buttons for eyes, and yellow wool for hair. She was wearing a little green dress with a flower on it.

"Vic, this is gorgeous! Did you make it yourself?" I asked, truly amazed by the gift, and astounded that a nine year old could make such a thing. She nodded, and hugged me again, clasping her hands behind my back, unwilling to let me go. Laughing slightly, I pulled away after a minute when the whistle sounded. I kissed her on the head and said goodbye, and her tears came back. Bringing her back to Fleur. "Teddy dear, I charmed the doll so you can see Victoire's emotions on the dolls face, so you always know how she's feeling and can check up on her." she whispers in my ear as she hugs me goodbye. Nodding, I go to leave but she pulls me back again. "And if she ever wants you to know something really badly, it will show up on a little note on the pocket of the front dress. Check it, for her sake" and I nodded, pulling away. I said a hasty good bye to the rest of my surrogate family and jumped aboard the train, just as the doors were shutting.

Rushing around were all these kids of all different ages. I slowly dragged my trunk down the corridor, looking to find an empty compartment. I swear everyone was staring at me, but that might have just been nerves. Eventually I found my way into a deserted room, sat down and closed the door, waiting for something to happen, and putting the Vic-doll in my pocket.

Something happened. There was a knock on the door and a boy that looked about my age came in.

"Hi, mind if me and my friends sit here? All the other places are packed with huge older kids! Hey your hair is pink!" said the boy, his question turning into excitement.

Oh my god, I forgot to change my hair back to blue. No wonder everyone was looking at me! I mean, blue hair would have at least been cool, pink hair is just girly! I changed my hair back to turquoise and watched and the boys face lit up.

"That's so cool! You must be a Metamorphmagus! My uncle is one! Wish I was too, but it doesn't run in the family, he had to learn it the hard way! Wow!" the boy enthused. I grew red at his compliments, and tried to say something to not seem rude.

"Uh, hi. I'm Teddy Lupin, what's you're name?" I tried awkwardly. I forgot how hard it is to talk to strangers! All my life Vic has been there and we were friends immediately, with no awkward introductions!

"Oh sorry! I'm Shaw Douglas! Muggleborn, but my Aunt and Uncle are a witch and wizard, so I know about this stuff! So can me and my friends sit in here with you?" he says in a big rush, and as my brain reels trying to catch up I nod dumbly.

"Guys, come on in!" he yells out the door, and two boys and a girl that look about my age tumble in. One of them has short jet black hair and dark skin that makes his pale grey eyes stand out alarmingly, the other has bright green eyes, wavy brown hair and freckles on his fair face, and the last one –the girl- raven black hair and creamy skin with dark blue eyes. And the one I was talking to -Shaw- has cropped brown hair and a tan face with grey-blue eyes.

"Hey" I murmur, feeling out of place near the four kids who obviously know each other.

"Hey, I'm Sam Tork!" says the dark skinned one with a friendly little wave sort of thing. I smile weakly and wave back. The other follow suit and introduce themselves. I learn that the boy with brown hairs name is Mitchell Smyte, and the girl is called Megan Raife, but she said to call her Meg.

I sit down and introduce myself as Teddy Lupin and they look at me in awe.

"You mean, you're the son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks?" asks Mitchell.

"Yep" "They're war hero's! My mum has a poster of them on her wall, to represent everlasting love!" he says eagerly, like he's trying to impress me, when truly he's creeping me out. I have one old photo of my mum and dad, and this stranger has a poster of them in his mum's room.

"I ain't never heard of them before, so I won't fangirl over you." Says Meg.

"Meg, Sam, and I are all muggleborn, but Mitch is halfblood. I only know about Hogwarts coz my aunt and uncle, and my sister goes to Hogwarts, in fourth year now. But the four of us are all part of a gang back home in Surrey, with 5 other muggles, so we know each other!" explains Shaw in and undertone.

"Thanks" I murmur back. "So um, should we get changed into our robes now or what?" I ask, not really sure how this works.

"Naw, reckon we got another hour or so till we get there, so why not just talk and eat some food for a bit eh?" replies Shaw, obviously the ringleader of the group.

"Ok, sure.." I murmur again. I must seem a terrible bore, having said barely 20 words to them in ten minutes.

"So what was you're gang like?" I ask them, eager to get them talking again and to make friends.

"Oh it was wonderful!" Meg tells me, "There were nine of us, Shaw, Mitch, Sam, Patty, Natalie, Jordan, Amelia, James and I. We walked around all day, playing in trees, talking and making things. And once at the market we even stole some buns from the bakery! We were the best of friends. Gonna go to the same middle schools we was, but then Mitch, Sam, Shaw and I got letters to Hogwarts and we had to leave them, telling them lies about why we can't hang around with them anymore, and that my Daddy be wanting me to make new friends in a fancy pants boarding school. Broke Jordan's heart, we was real close. Everyone be saying we was perfect as a couple." Megan's eyes glowed as she talked about her muggle friends.

"But we had to." Sam interrupts, "Because we were all wanting to be real witches and wizards. Shaw had his Aunt Beth teaching him spells, and his Uncle Stuart was trying to teach him Quidditch! But we had Hogwarts, it was our only hope."

After a while of them talking I began to notice they had a sort of country accent, and sometimes they didn't speak correctly, especially Meg and Mitch who both had a cockney spin on their words.

But they were an opportunity of friends, and I jumped at the chance to get in a group. I asked them questions about them, their families, their lives, practically everything I could think of.

"And then my mama says 'Mitch, you are a wizard' and I do a doubletake! I say 'Mama, there ain't no such thing as wizards!' and she gets out his wand and changes my cat Molly into a teacup. Was funny as heck. That was when I was like, six or seven. Reckon we're gonna be able to do that?" says Mitch about an hour later.

"I reckon so, after a year or two," replies Shaw.

"Uh, guys. I think we need to change into our robes now." I point out, as I think I can see Lake that Harry tells me about.

"Darn, you be right Teddy!" says Sam with evident shock, apparently not realising we had talked for an hour or so. Now that we're almost at Hogwarts I feel like I want to stay on the train forever, and not wanting to enter the next stage of my life. I mean, sure, I want to see where my parents grew up and y dad taught, where my Harry and Ginny and Hermione and Ron and Fluer and practically all of my family grew up and met and where the great Wizard War finally ended, but I hate change and that's all there is to it.

I hate it when I have to let go of things or when new things are forced on me. I don't want to leave Vic behind, I don't want to stop going to my muggle junior school, I don't want to leave my family behind, I don't want to go to leave my muggle friends! I just want it to be the same!

Suddenly nervous about Hogwarts I muttered shyly, "Are we friends?"

"Course we are Teddy! We'll be a gang!" replies Meg with a small smile. "Even if we're in different houses?" I ask.

"Swear on it." Says Sam, and I feel my heart warm. Already I found four new friends! I suddenly think of Vic alone back at her home and feel a bit guilty, but I push it back. I can't feel guilty for not moping about her.

We all start putting our robes on over our shirts and shorts (jeans for Meg) and as we do Mitch asks, "Guys what house to y'alls wanna be in?"

What house do I want to be in? Great question.

Well here's the answer. No idea. Zip. Nada. Negatory.

"I reckon Gryffindor sounds great! And my sister Chloe is in Gryffindor too" said Shaw, who I had guessed would go for the house of bravery, he seemed the part of a Gryffindor.

"I wouldn't mind Slytherin, or maybe Ravenclaw!" said Sam, which made me speechless. Sam? A Slytherin? I mean sure he's smart and cunning, but Slytherin material? Maybe I suppose…

"I reckon I'd like to be a Hufflepuff" said Mitch, not surprising me in the least. He'd be a great Hufflepuff.

"Ravenclaw." said Megan simply, not explaining. But I think I knew. She said that 'because of her language and accent people thought she was dumb, and she wanted to prove herself to be smart' when we were talking about our muggle junior school.

"Teddy? What about you?" asked Shaw.

"Umm… Maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor I think," I say slowly, and thinking that those two were the only houses I'd fit in to.

And after that Sam called out that he could see the first towers of Hogwarts, and we all rushed to the window for our first glimpse of where we spend our next seven years.

"Firs' year, over here! Firs' years! Gather round me!" bellowed the Groundskeeper, Hagrid. **(A/N I am sorry, but I simply fail at writing Hagrid. I can't do his accent very well.) **

"Hagrid! Man, I missed you! Last time I saw you I was like 10!" I yelled happily, grateful for a familiar face and ecstatic at seeing Hagrid, whom I had missed insanely since he last visited.

"Well 'ello there Ted! Is it that time o' the year already? Well I'll be watching out for ya 'till yer seventeen!" the giant said merrily as I launched myself at Hagrid and hugged him –or at least, I hugged as much as I could get my arms around- and Hagrid patted my head awkwardly.

"Holy McMuffins! Teddy do you _know_ this guy? Why didn't you tell us about him earlier?! He is awesome!" squealed Meg, her cockney getting less prominent when she got excited. "Uhh, sorry… Meg, Mitch, Shaw, Sam, this is Hagrid. He's my godfathers' great friend and he was always at my house growing up. Hagrid, this is Mitch, Meg, Shaw and Sam " I explained somewhat awkwardly, pointing at everyone in turn as I introduced them.

"Swell to meet you, but why are you so tall if I can ask?" asked Shaw, having to strain his neck looking so far up, as he was short for an eleven-year-old, and Hagrid was tall, to put it at the least.

Laughing, the Groundskeeper responded proudly, "Nice ter meet you too young'un. An' as an answer to yer question, I'm so big –coz I ain't just tall, lets face it- cos' I got giant blood in me." After the Wizard War, giants became a lot more respected for fighting with Harry, especially Hagrid and Grawp, so Hagrid was not ashamed to tell everyone who asked the reason for his size.

"Cool! Mr Hagrid, what's Hogwarts like? Is we gonna fit in?" Mitch anxiously

asked.

"'M sure yer will, Mitchell. If I could fi' in I'm sure you can too"

"Thanks Mr Hagrid!" he flashed an uncertain smile before running off, tugging Meg and Shaw after him and yelling "Sam, Teddy, there are _boats_!" excitedly.

Hagrid chortled and remarked, "Guess this is where I come in. C'mon Teddy, get yer friends and yourself into a boat and I'll get the other firs' years."

"Mitch, wait up!" I hollered at along with Sam, struggling to find anyone in the crowd of wide-eyed eleven year olds.

I recognized Professor McGonagall from when I was little. I lived with my Godfather Harry, and he often had friends over from his old school days, including teachers like McGonagall, Slughorn and Hagrid, not to mention Uncle Neville, who has, as of last year, been appointed the new teacher for Herbolagy, after Professor Sprout retired.

"Douglas, Shaw"

As Professor McGonagall read out the names of the first years, I gazed around at the shining stars on the roof, and then at the rows of tables the houses sat at. Busy staring in awe at the Great Hall, I hardly noticed when one of my friends was called to go sit on the stool. Only when Megan elbowed me in the ribs (which hurt a lot! Meg is really tough for a girl, especially after hanging with guys for a long time) did I realise that a confidant looking Shaw was making his way to the stall with the tattered hat waiting for his judgement on where he'd spend the next seven years.

The hat sat on his head unbearably long. In the first minute, Shaw lost his confident expression. After two more, he paled as if the hat had suggested something horrible. Finally, after four and a half minutes sitting on the stool, the hat opened its stitched mouth and yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" which made me and Shaw both visibly relax, Shaw because he couldn't bear the thought of being anything but a Gryffindor, and me because if I got put in Gryffindor which was one of my preferences, I would have one of his friends there with me.

Shaw strolled down to the table cloaked in red and gold and I saw a fourth year girl pat him on the back and then start talking to him, making Shaw feel completely at home. I think it was his sister, as they both had the same brown hair and roughish smile, though the girl's hair was long and wavy, with a black bow as a headband. The girl, Chloe I think Shaw said was her name, hugged Shaw and then moved away slightly to sit with her friends, a group of girls sitting not far away.

I waited and waited as the line of us first years got thinner and smaller with each name called.

I watched as 'Franco, Juliet' got made Slytherin, and I waited as 'Garrows, Luke' got put in Ravenclaw, and then when 'Hammund, Caroline' was placed it Hufflepuff, and eventually, after 'Ludwig, Harry' was made a Gryffindor, my name got called.

Nervously walking up to the stool, my little steps as different as can be to Shaw's long strides, I slid down and lost site of the Hall as the brim of the hat fell over my eyes.

_Interesting. Lupin and Tonks' son eh? Well let's see where you fit in. Not a Slytherin, too much honesty and not enough ambition for that… Ravenclaw? No, you are _obviously_ not devoted to your studies. Well how about Gryffindor? Yes, you'd fit well, perhaps, as the troublemaker, but not, I think, as the brave one. Hufflepuff then? Oh, I can see you are like your mother. Hufflepuff could work. Loyalty runs strong in you mind, as well as kindness… But you are too loud for Hufflepuff, too much attention is needed for you to be happy… But then again.. Better be… "_HUFFLEPUFF" the hat had murmured into my ear for over a minute, but the last word was screamed for all to hear. My pride slightly deflated from the hats criticism, but otherwise happy, I walked down to the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to an equally terrified looking first year with black hair, waiting for my friends to be sorted to see who, if any, would join me. My new housemates smiled warmly at me, and a few laughed at my hair colour, which had muddled turquoise, what it was _meant_ to be, and pink, which must have seeped out at my happiness for my placement, which had turned my hair into a bright purple.

Again, my hair had betrayed me.

Shutting my eyes and concentrating, I changed my hair to a tame black, but then I changed my mind and added yellow with a smile, changing my hair to represent my new house. My eyes I left turquoise, unwilling to look too much like a freak with changing eye colours. A few gasps and laughs from the table around me made me smile, as I watched the rest of the sorting.

Unwilling to miss another friends' sorting, and with no-one to elbow me if I did, I paid extra close attention to who went where, trying to memorize the names of those who went into Hufflepuff so we could talk later.

Finally, the next friend up was Megan.

"Raife, Megan" was called up sombrely by Professor McGonagall.

Sitting quietly on the stool, Professor McGonagall had barely lowered the hat onto Meg's head when the hat screamed out "SLYTHERIN"

What? Meg is a Slytherin? No way! That does not compute. At all. And apparently she was as shocked at me, because she sat on the stool for a while afterwards staring blankly at the green and silver table she was meant to be joining, until McGonagall shooed her off.

Even though she was a Muggleborn, I guess Shaw and Mitch had filled her in on the history of Slytherin. I watched gobsmacked as she made her way slowly down to the table. What shocked me more than the fact she was a Slytherin, it was the lack of time the hat needed to know what house she wanted to be in. It had barely touched her thoughts, and yet, it knew straight away, which meant Meg was a straight-up full-blown Slytherin to the core.

Next was Mitch.

"HUFFLEPUFF" screamed the hat after a moments consideration, which filled me with joy. Finally! Someone from our group was with me! I wasn't going to be alone after all!

Mitch broke into a smile and ran up to me (and the boy I was sitting next to, whose name I think was Alex) and sat on the other side of me. He looked at my hair with a blank expression and then cracked up. "Nice hair, Teddy." To which I grinned and turned back to see where Sam was going.

No surprises on his account, plenty of surprises on ours. What he said on the train was true, he was a Slytherin as well as Meg, although his sorting took a fair while to decide. Rushing over to her, her hugged Meg and then settled down on the seat next to her, ready for dinner by the look on his face.

With a start I realised the only one without a housemate from the gang was Shaw, but he seemed happy enough with his sister and another first year he was chatting to.

I grinned and waited out the end of the sorting, praying with all my life that the food would come soon, since the last time I had eaten was a Cauldron Cake on the Hogwarts Express.

Just as 'Zielonka, Sofia' was sorted to Ravenclaw, he golden plates filled with delicious food and I started on the best meal of my life. The boy next to me introduced himself to Sam and I, and his name was Alec Jacobs. He seemed pretty nice and I was glad to share a dorm with him.

When I got into bed that night, tired and full, I pulled out my Victoire Doll from my pocket and gazed at it. It was a pretty accurate representation of Vic, and it even showed if Vic wanted to say something to me, on a little note in its pocket. _Check it, for her sake _Fluer had said, so I peered into its tiny pocket and pulled out a little note. Unfolding it, I saw it read in the writing of a nine-year-old girl, _I miss you so much. _And then remembering how Fluer said it would show her emotions; I peered at its face, hoping to see a happy smile.

The doll had tiny stitched tears running down its face, but what's worse is, I shoved the doll away as Mitch came into the dorm, so he wouldn't see it. I was ashamed of my best friend. And that worried me.

**A/N Well there it is! The first chapter of 'All Grown Up' is out! I would LOVE it if you guys could review so I could know what you like and what you don't like in the story or my writing! What did you think of Teddy? And Shaw, Mitch, Sam and Meg? The next chapter will be a bit later, at Victoire's Sorting, because the story really starts when she comes along! From there though, it should be pretty methodically written! **

**Oh and to those who review, I will send a CyberCookie! Nom nom nom! ;) And please check out my other stories! *cough* Damn These Stupid Hormones *cough*… OK fine, I admit, that was shameless self promotion but whatever! Actually no, it was a little bit shameful.. :P Sorry for the weird authors note, I have probably had too much sugar, just ignore me… **

**Until next time! **

**Xoxo Sophie**


	3. Hater Gonna Hate!

**Hey! So here's the second chapter! A quick note, when words are in italics, it means they are French, because Victoire is half French I thought her and her mother would use it a bit. Translations are in the bottom Authors Note. **

**Now, without further ado, here!**

**Chapter 2**

**1****st**** of September 2 years later Kings Cross**

Victoire Weasley, (that's me by the way) is going to Hogwarts. Teachers beware.

I am finally eleven, and like Teddy promised when I was nine, we are still best friends! He couldn't come with me to King's Cross because he was staying at his friend Shaw's house for the last weekend of holidays, but he told me he was really sorry and that he'd meet me here, so it's ok! I finally get to go to the school Teddy has for the last two years, and where my dad and aunts and uncles went, and where my baby brother and sister will go! I get to go!

Running to keep up with my parents because we were late, I held both of their hands, and asked them questions about Hogwarts, of which I had endless supplies.

"And Daddy, what about the Sorting? What house do I want to be in?" I asked loudly enough for some muggles to look over at us frowning slightly. Oops.

"Sweetie, I don't know what house you want to be in. Do you know anything about the houses?" I shook my head, no. "Well, there's Gryffindor, where I'm from, where dwell the brave of heart and those who stand up for what they believe in, and then there's Ravenclaw, where the devoted studiers and smart and witty ones go. After that there's Slytherin, where the cunning, ambitious and sly go. And finally there's Hufflepuff, for the kind and loyal ones, where Teddy is. So now that you know about them, you decide where you want to be honey! It's all up to you." He told me, making me think about my decision.

Well I'd like to be in the same house as Teddy and Hufflepuff sounds okay but not really my thing… Ravenclaw sounds nice and I'd get lots of work done and I'd be the best witch that I could be. Gryffindor sounds really fun but I'm not sure that I'd fit in. Slytherin would be fine I suppose, but there's nothing drawing me in, because I'm not cunning or ambitious. So I guess Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be my two favourites!

"I wanna be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor Daddy!" I informed him, with a determined glint in my eyes. I _will_ be in one of those. I'll make sure of it.

He laughed and patted my head with his free hand, while my _maman_ smiled down at me. "Victoire, you will be fine! I promiz! Though I wish you 'ad gone to Beuxbaton" and then we arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters and I was too excited to worry about anything.

"Fluer, you take Vic in first and I'll wait for the Harry and Ginny to bring the others ok?" and with a swift kiss on the cheek my mother took my hand and we stepped through the wall, like I'd done for the past two years, while my dad waited for Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry who had my brother Louis and sister Dominique, who were eight and ten, back from their house where they had been playing with James and Al and little baby Lily.

Rushing after my maman, I shut my eyes and walked through the wall, expecting the scene on the other side to be different now that I was going off with the other kids on the train. Well it wasn't. Figures. Dad says it's been the same here ever since Dumbledore first went to Hogwarts, which must have been like, a thousand years ago!

"Maman, I'm really going," I whispered in amazement, as in awe of the billowing smoke and the rushing and whistling as when I first said goodbye to Teddy two years ago. Squeezing my hand she said, "I know _mi cherie_. **Sp**? Good luck."

Spotting Daddy coming over with my family I broke away from my maman and went to hug James, the cousin I was closest to due to his age (apart from Teddy, but he's not really my cousin) and he said to me "You better come back the same Vic, not like Teddy. And tell me all about it!" I don't really know what he meant by 'Stay the same' or 'Not like Teddy', but he looked so serious about it that to make James feel better I promised I'd stay the same and that I'd write to him all the time, all the while grinning hugely. I was going to Hogwarts!

"Teddy, where are you going?" "To sit with my friends," "Can I come? I'm your friend" "Sure Vic, just don't be too annoying ok?" he said, with a smile in his eyes.

We were walking down the corridor, having just left the station. Teddy was so much bigger then he was last year (maman says he was going through changes and that made him grow fast) and so I had to walk with little irregular patches of jogging to keep up with him. Why does he want to see his friends so badly? He was just at Shaw's house, what's the rush?

I've only met Teddy's friends a couple of times. Once when they came over to Christmas last year, once when I went to the Potter's to play with James and Teddy and them were practicing Quidditch, and then once when maman had to pick Teddy up from Megan's house because Uncle Harry was working late, an then I've seen Shaw a couple of times with just him and Teddy, because they're best friends. Best _guy_ friends, because _I'm_ Teddy's best friend.

I like them. Megan is sort of cool. She is really nice, but she doesn't like to play in the mud with me and so Teddy didn't either at Christmas. She likes to talk with her friends and try on dresses, which is so boring! I mean, who has time to try on dresses when you could be outside? I think she's really pretty though, and she looks nice in the dresses, so maybe that's why she does it. She has short black hair cut into a little pixie cut, and she has cornflower blue eyes, and at Christmas she gave me a pretty necklace with a silver teddy bear on it, and then she let me sit on her lap when everyone was having lunch because I was too small to reach the table. I'm not too small any more, because I grew in the summer and maman says I'll be taller then her by the time I'm in third year, which I am _so_ looking forward to! Anyway, I like Megan even though she doesn't talk to me much and can be a bit mean when she's with her Slytherin friends, but Teddy says it's only joke mean. I don't really understand how that works, but he assures me its ok.

Then there's Shaw, who's a friendly little Gryffindor who hasn't yet grown very much. Shaw is my favourite out of the whole group (apart from Teddy of course!) because he's always included me in whatever he's doing, and we have a secret handshake that we made when he came to my house with Teddy one time. Shaw is the Seeker for Gryffindor, which makes him even cooler! I love Quidditch and when I go to Hogwarts I want to be on the team as soon as I can, even though the only person to make it on the team first year is my Uncle Harry… But that's Shaw for you.

Sam's ok, but he's too quiet for me to like him that much. I like loud people who match me shout for shout, which is why Shaw and I get on. We are both inexplicably loud.

I don't know much about Mitch, because I've only met him once. Two of the times I met the others, Mitch was at St Mungo's with his Grandmother, who has a heart problem. I'm just so glad that Nana is as healthy as an ox!

"Teddy wait up!" I whined as he overtook me and I had to wait behind a big third year as he walked on. "Sorry Vic, I'm just impatient is all.." he murmured, not looking at me, but craning his neck around to look through the compartments.

"Thanks" I muttered at the third year as he let me past, and then sprinted towards Teddy which, me being the klutz I am (Yep, being part Veela does not make you more co-ordinated, it just makes you look more graceful while being unco-ordinated.) made me trip over my feet and land on my knees, scraping them. Tears welling up in my eyes, I looked for Teddy, but he was already gone. "B-But he said he'd wait…" I stammered, shocked that he'd leave me here.

"Are you ok? I saw you fall, and you look upset." A loud voice said behind me, and I spun around (nearly losing my footing again) and saw a brunette girl my age, with a chocolate bar in one hand and a trunk in her other. Laughing wetly, I said I was fine and thanked her for asking.

"Wanna share a compartment with me? I can see a free one if we get there before anyone else!" she said, and I smiled at her happy personality. _Maybe Teddy won't be my only friend… _I thought to myself.

"Sure! I'm Victoire Weasley! What's you're name?" I said brightly, keen for the girl to like me, just as we reached the compartment she had pointed out. Dumping my trunk on the floor, I sat on a seat and crossed my legs.

"I like your shoes," she pointed to my fluoro pink converses with purple love hearts that I drew on them at Muggle school, which I found exceptionally boring, and then put her chocolate and trunk down and stuck out her slightly brown and sticky hand. "Ivy Monk! Nice to meet you! Want some chocolate?" she said in a rush, eager to eat the chocolate I'm guessing. "Nah, my maman says chocolate rots your tee-" I suddenly cut off in case she was offended. "Maman? You French?" she asked, completely ignoring my slip up, which made me sag in relief. I like this girl, she doesn't notice my mistakes. "Uh, yeah my mum is French…" I trailed off.

"Cool! Hey I'm going to go to the bathroom. Guard the compartment so no one takes it ok? I'll be right back." And then she dashed off yelling at a boy to get out of her way. Laughing, I lay down, my blonde hair flying in my face whenever I went over a bump, and my grey eyes focusing on a crack in the ceiling. So even magic isn't perfect..

"Vic, what are you doing? Why didn't you follow me?" demanded a voice from the doorway that didn't belong to my new friend.

"Well Teddy, I _was_ following you until I tripped and you left me! Now I'm sitting with my new friend! So go away!" I said with a humph, annoyed at Teddy for leaving me. "Uh Vic, you are the only person in this compartment. Are you feeling ok?"

"Teddy, don't be stupid. I don't mean she's here now, she went to the bathroom!"

"And now she's back!" said Ivy, strolling in under Teddy's arm that was blocking the door, "Who's your friend Victoire?" she asked, digging into her chocolate. Merlin that looks yummy. Maybe I should have ignored my maman and rotted my teeth…

"Uh, I'm Teddy. I'm just her sort-of-cousin." Wait what? Did he just introduce himself as my _cousin_? Not 'friend' or 'brother' (which many thought we were, especially when he made himself blonde) but 'sort-of-cousin'. Peeved off, I snapped, "Yeah well dearest _sort-of-cousin_, how about you sort-of-_leave_? I want to hang out with Ivy!"

"Fine, seeya. Good luck at the sorting Vic" and he just left. He _left_! He wasn't meant to leave! I just said that, he wasn't meant to do that! Humph!

"Well that was weird…" Ivy muttered, utterly confused, and me about one step behind her.

"Monk, Ivy" called out Professor Mc-Something. What was her name? Umm… Whatever.

Ivy walked up to the stool, terrified, and the hat went over her brown fringe. Now that Ivy was sitting on the stool, I wondered what house she'd be in, and prayed she'd be with me.

"Ravenclaw." Said the hat, not yelling it like when he announced the other houses, but more like he was challenging anyone to come up and contradict him, tell him he was wrong. As if anyone would! For a hat, he is very intimidating.

The blue table burst into applause, and I cheered along with them, remembering that Ivy had wanted to be in Ravenclaw, and I suddenly made my mind up out of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

Waiting patiently for my name to be called, I wrung my hands behind my back and watched as the kids went into their houses, trying to remember some names. Darn me for having my last name start with 'W'! I was last at everything!

'Weasley, Victoire' called out Mc-Thingymabob and I slowly stepped up. Scanning the crowd I saw Teddy and Mitch grinning from the Hufflepuff table and I felt warm, because even after we argued Teddy was still supporting me. I saw Shaw at Gryffindor, giving me a cheesy thumbs up, and I saw Meg and Sam with the Slytherin's, both slightly smiling and Meg winked at me. Finally I saw Ivy at the Ravenclaw table, looking anxious and tried a weak attempt at a smile that failed before it began.

Then all I saw was the inside of a hat.

_A Weasley? It's been a while since I've had one of you. How many more do I need to sort?_ I nearly fainted in fright. The hat could talk out loud AND in my mind? What? That makes no sense! "Um, well there's Dom, Louis, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, Fred, Lucy and Molly, and then there's the Potter-Weasley's who are James Al and Lily, Mr Hat, so in total, eleven Weasley's after me." I murmured, unsure whether to speak aloud of in my mind. _I like you. Under pressure you still comprehend and analyse. Inquisitive, you are, and a strong sense of what is correct or not. Then you are loyal to those who earn it, but distrustful to those who you don't like. That is wise. Also, like your father, you could do well in Gryffindor. You are brave and honest, which was why I put him in there. Ah, but you have your mother in you. If only she had come here, she would have been among the wisest of Ravenclaw, but where to put _you_? Hrmm, I think you would do well in "_GRY_- "_Ravenclaw, Mr Hat. I want to be put there, not Gryffindor." _Very well child. But you could do well in Gryffin- _"_Ravenclaw_ Mr Hat, I'm certain." _Fine, if you're going to be bossy about it_, "RAVENCLAW!" he yelled out, almost deafening me in the process. Smiling so much my mouth was on fire, I ran to join Ivy, and smiled a regretful grin at Teddy, who shrugged and nodded.

"Victoire! I can't believe it! The hat started saying Gryffindor and then changed its mind halfway through! Unbelievable!" and she hugged me. As I was the last person to be called, the plates filled up with delicacies I had never even dreamed of, and my mouth began to water. I inherited a Weasley appetite, much to maman' s displeasure.

"Bet you wish you didn't have that chocolate now Ivy!" I whispered and she laughed. "Please! I have plenty more room for more!" and we both grabbed the nearest plate and filled it up with meat, pasta, potatoes, gravy and vegetables, taking bites out of everything in range. The motto for my eating is "Leave no food alive." Apart from chocolate, because that rots your teeth.

"Good job Vic, even though I'd hoped you'd be with me!" Turning around, I saw Shaw, in his Gryffindor robes, and Teddy with dark blue hair and bronze tips, both grinning at me. "Thanks Teddy, but Hufflepuff is too tame for a crazy girl like me!" "And Ravenclaw isn't?" Shaw asked, looking at me incredulously. "He's got you there Vic…" murmured Ivy, causing Shaw and Teddy to crack up. Grinning with them, I introduced Shaw and Teddy to Ivy, and then shooed them away. "Go on, you're scaring Ravenclaw first years! A big tall third year will send them running and I want more then one friend in my house!" I told the boys, poking them in their stomach, which was sadly, the highest part of them

I could reach. I was happy I still had my best friend and his friends to keep me company if the other Ravenclaws didn't like me…

"Ravenclaws, follow me!" called a frumpy looking girl, signalling for us to line up in pairs. Grabbing Ivy, I stepped in near the back, and we shuffled up the stairs away from all the delicious food, which almost made me shed a tear. Almost.

The frumpy girl –Jessica Warren- led us up four flights of stairs, and then to the Astronomy Tower, where she stopped at a door with a brass eagle doorknocker on it. "Why –puff- are there –pant- so many –cough- Merlin cursed stairs!?" Ivy huffed when we stopped, waiting for everyone else to gather. "You tell me, Ivy, coz I have no idea." I panted along with her, leaning against a pillar for support.

"OK you lot! This is our door! It is unlike the Gryffindor and Slytherin door because we need to answer a riddle to get in, as we are the wisest of the houses. Observe" and then Jessica –the frumpy girl- turned to the doorknocker and he came to life! Opening his beak, he squawked, "What knows everything about you, hears everything you say, and tells you what you do wrong? Some despise it, some embrace it, but all keep it with them." And the metal became still again.

What a stupid thing! Any smart person could get into our common room, it'd be much smarter to have a password. "Vic, you are so right, but Ravenclaws have always been pretty vain and they think they're the only smart ones in the castle. But it's not as bad as Hufflepuff's door! All they have to do is say a kind thing they've done that day and the door opens. How stupid is that? I mean, any nice person could get in, and they're far more common then smart ones!" Ivy told me matter-of-factly. Oh, did I say that out loud? Woops… I never did have much control over what my mouth said.

After thinking carefully, the Frumpy Jessica responded, "Your conscience."

"Well reasoned." And the door swung open to reveal a blue and bronze room.

"Wow," I sighed, "this is better then The Burrow! Better then the Potter Mansion. Better then Shell Cottage!" I noted my three favourite places in the world, each with spectacular beauty. And none of them compared to this.

"I know," muttered Ivy, "I can't believe we _live_ here!" "Girls dorm's are up those stairs," Frumpy Jessica pointed to the left flight of stairs, "and boys on the right. If you need any questions answered come to me or my fellow Prefect; Daniel." And then Mrs Frumpy Pants walked off and sat with a serious looking girl by the fireplace. "Good to know she's really concerned about us" muttered Ivy to me, and I giggled, earning me lots of disapproving looks. What, so _giggling_ isn't welcomed here?

Uneasily, I started to think that maybe I wasn't suited to Ravenclaw. Maybe I was too loud, too easily distracted, too _un-Ravenclaw-ish._ "Ivy, please stay with me. I don't think I can cope with the boredom of these other girls without you!" I begged the girl next to me, who burst out laughing and said, "'Course Vic! But promise not to leave _me_! These other kids look ready to kill if we embarrass them." "Deal."

And with that, I had made a new best friend.

"Wanna play Exploding Snap?" Ivy asked. "Sure thing!" I said, probably too loudly, because I got a glare from Frumpy and a shushing from her serious looking friend. Well _excuse_ me! "Ivy, when we play Snap, make sure to be as loud as possible ok? Frum- I mean Jessica, will throw a fit!" I whispered to Ivy, who hat fished a pack of Snap cards from her robes, and she looked at me with a devilish look in her eyes and whispered back, "Trust me Vic, Frumpy will regret our very existence." And I realised I had a brilliant friend. A brilliant, scary friend who I will never get angry or she will murder me friend. A friend that will stick by me. In fact, I think that kind of friend needs a special word. I shall name it, The Ivy Friend.

Seven and a half very loud games of Exploding Snap, twelve warnings from Frumpy and a thrown book later, Ivy and I trooped up to our dorm, rubbing our arms where, in the morning, we would have a book shaped bruise. Preparing ourselves for the same reception as lots of the other Ravenclaws gave us –that is, lots of disapproving looks and disappointed head shakes- we swung the door to the first year girls dorm and were shocked to see five girls rolling on their beds cracking up laughing.

"You should have _seen_ her face! My mum came down and sent me to my room for making Siri upset, but it was so worth it just to see her with a beetle on her face!" one of the girls in the bed in the corner said, holding her sides while she and the other girls laughed.

"That's evil! The biggest prank I've ever pulled was making my teacher's apple get worms all in it!" replied another girl with a grin, sitting on the same bed as a girl who looked identical to her. As Ivy and I walked in, all five girls turned to look at us and they started laughing all over again.

"You two were brilliant! Making the Prefect and the others all annoyed was hilarious. I can't believe you're both in Ravenclaw!" the girl in the corner yelled when she saw us. "I'm Allison, that's Evelyn and Maggie," she said pointing to the identical girls on the same bed, who waved and grinned as they heard their names. "I'm Sophie and this is Madison!" said another girl nearest to me, and she introduced a girl who was lying on her back on the floor with a doona cocooning her. "Hey" Ivy smiled at them before grabbing my arm and dragging me to two beds next to each other. "I'm Victoire and this is Ivy," I said, starting to like the girls I was sharing a dorm with. "Nice to meet you," Allison smiled again. "Who're they for?" Ivy asked the girls, pointing to the two remaining beds in the dorm. "Oh, some girls Ashleigh and Chloe. They seem pretty Ravenclaw-ish from what I saw of them in the Common Room. They were playing chess and discussing classes. I'm pretty sure they're sisters…" Evelyn or Maggie told us, as it was extremely hard to tell which was which. "They don't like me…" Madison laughed, her green eyes crinkling and her blond hair shaking in silent laughter, "Or me!" chimed in Sophie, "Same here" the twins Evelyn and Maggie said in unison, "Oh please, they hate me! I told them that it was the first night and they should be making friends instead of playing stupid games of chess. They didn't appreciate my input." Allison practically sang, as if it as something to be extremely proud of. "Oh, are they those two girls with black hair, who wore matching bracelets?" Ivy asked, her interest peaked as she recognized them. "Oh, you mean the ones who sat by the fire hogging the good chairs?" I trilled, thinking that I knew the girls. "Yes! Well I don't think we'll be great chums with them…" Sophie muttered.

"Curfew, no talking!" Frump-Face Jessica poked her face in the room and turned off the lights. Curfew? Dad didn't say anything about _a curfew! _And I want to get to know my dorm mates! "Hey, McGonagall," so that's what Mc-Thingy was called! "never said anything about a curfew!" protested Ivy. "Yeah, and it's only 9:30!" called out Evelyn and Maggie, who were reminding me of Uncle George and Fred the First acted. "Plus, the other two girls aren't here yet!" yelled Allison. The lights flickered back on. "You mean those two girls who were playing chess? Oh they're helping me tell the other students to go to bed. And you haven't heard of curfew because only Ravenclaw has one inside of the dorms, to promote good working and high concentration in class. Outside the Common Room and dorms though, all houses have a curfew, so be sure to be inside before 9:00 unless you want to lose house points. I guess the lights can stay on until the girls get back, I think I can trust them to make sure you all settle down. Although who can control you two, I have no idea." Frumpy-Pants glared at Ivy and me before stalking off.

"Who, us?" Ivy remarked, eyes wide. "I can't believe it! She singled us out as the ones who'd make the most trouble!" she rambled, unable to control herself. "Congratulations! You annoyed her most! Have a frog!" Maggie (or at least, I think it was Maggie) yelled, throwing her arms up in celebration and then Evelyn (Maggie?) threw Ivy and I a Chocolate Frog each. "Three cheers for the winners! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Madison proclaimed, making us all laugh.

"So tell us about yourselves!" I asked the group of girls who I was liking more every second.

Madison set the ball rolling and we told each other about ourselves in a circle on the ground. "Well, I'm Madison Taylor, but call me Maddie or else, and I love pie and reading! I have a cat named Tibbles who I couldn't bring here because my mum thought he wouldn't be safe with all the magical stuff going on. I think she thought he'd get mutated and come back purple with an extra foot or something. I enjoy playing a muggle sport called Basketball, and I'm a half blood."

"I, my darling friends, am Sophie Cheren and I absolutely love painting and I can touch my nose with my tongue. My favourite thing ever is caramel milkshakes and I have a mouse named Bianca who is currently making a nest in Ivy's bed," Ivy shrieked and ran to her bed, throwing the covers off trying to find the mouse, " and I'm just kidding, she'd sitting on my neck under my hair." "I hate you." Ivy muttered, stomping back to the circle. Sophie giggled and reached behind her head, bringing a small grey mouse out from her long black hair.

"I'm Allison King and I like singing and playing guitar. My brother Stu was sorted into Slytherin today, and I bet he doesn't have a snooty Prefect. I'm pureblood and I can sing the Alphabet backwards. My middle name is Mary and I am addicted to a Muggle game called Pokémon, in which I am the Champion in all generations. I am really competitive, which is why I was placed I Ravenclaw. I have to be top at everything." "Pokémon?" "Japanese anime game." "Oh…Kay?" Allison flashed a grin at me as I frowned in confusion. What the Merlin is anime?

"Evelyn!" "And Maggie Harries!" "We're double trouble and you'd better watch out because we steal people left socks while they're sleeping and give them to our cat to chew." Speaking of our cat, she should probably be found, so if you see her, just yell out." "Our favourite food is bacon-" "No it's pancakes!" "And we enjoy romantic dinner's and moonlit walks on the beach." "Just kidding!" "Or are we?" "And last but not least, we shouldn't have had that last serving of caramel slice because the sugar has gone straight to our heads!" "So ignore most of what we're saying!" the two brown haired twins practically exploded, their brown curly bobs were bouncing up and down as they were jumping on their bed. I have a suspicion that the rest of Ravenclaw will despise us all, especially Ivy and me.

"The name's Monk, Ivy Monk. Anyone seen James Bond? No? Ok then, just me. Well I am slightly stuck on what to say… I have an owl named Munch who bites a lot, and my favourite subject is Charms because it's easy, or Potions, because it's hard, which is confusing. My mum says its because I like to either be top at something, or challenge my self. I like chocolate, and I can eat endless piles of it. Oh and I love Vic's shoes." She finished off, making everyone stare at my feet.

"Those are some top quality shoes. I think I need to get a pair like that." Allison said, gazing at the neon colours. "Hey, we should all get a pair! Like friendship bracelets, but with shoes!" Maddie yelled. "Yeah! We could all get neon converses-" "-And then draw patterns on them!" Evelyn started, with Maggie finishing off. "Oh and we can sign each others pairs!" Sophie suggested, which made everyone nod in agreement.

"Shotgun bright yellow with green spirals!" yelled out Maggie.

"No fair! Fine, then I shotgun bright orange with blue polka dots!" Evelyn countered, poking her tongue out at her sister.

"Only if I get white with purple squiggles!" Allison told them. "No! White isn't a fluoro colour!" protested Sophie, which Allison responded to with, "Well too bad, coz I'm having them. And white is a bright colour!"

"Then I want aqua with pink smiley faces!" Sophie shot back, grinning. "Oh my God, that would look so cool!" squealed Ivy, which made Sophie's grin widen.

"Well can I have red with gold lines?" Ivy yelled out over the racket that our room was turning into.

"I don't care as long as I get me a pair of lime green and pink shoes!" screamed Maddie, which made every one shut up.

"Well what _we_ want is for you all to be quiet and go to sleep, as you are waking you the whole castle with your screeching!" came a stern voice from the door, and there were two girls standing there looking too serious for 11 year olds. They had dead straight black hair and thick bangs, as each they had ordered each hair into place and they daren't leave position.

Ashleigh and Chloe stomped in, turning of the lights as they went in, which was a bad plan because they tripped over Sophie's trunk and went flying over onto the ground in a big heap, making the room break out into giggles. Ashleigh stood up first, and then walked more carefully to her bed. Chloe soon followed suit and when they were both in, Chloe said to Allison, Evelyn, Maggie, Sophie, Ivy and I, "Not. A. _Word_." And we all dissolved into giggles once more, earning a groan from them. Oh well, who goes through life without making a few enemies?

**So there's that! J I hope you guys liked that, and I hope you think that the people aren't too crazy… But I have a plan about that, they aren't just weird for the sake of it! And please please Review so I know what I'm doing right/wrong! Xoxo Sophie**

** maman = mother/mum**

**Mi cherie = my lovely/beautiful**


	4. Turquoise and the Quest for Hogsmeade

**Chapter 3**

**Heya! So here's the next chapter! :D I really hope you guys are liking this, and I'm sorry if my writing style is a bit boring and literal, it's just I'm not very good at straight up typing, I prefer hand writing. But I hope you're sticking with me, and enjoying it so far! So here it is!**

**Victoire's POV Friday October 1****st****, Black Lake, 4:30pm**

Sweet Merlin, Transfiguration is hard! I mean, why on earth did McGonagall tell us there was a quiz? Pop quizzes I can handle, but now I have to study, and if I fail, it's entirely my fault! Arhhgfjjfjgh.

Sophie, Allison, Ivy and I were lying in the shade of a peach tree near the Black Lake trying to revise for Transfiguration while Maddie, Evelyn and Maggie were doing homework in the dorm. In the month I've been at Hogwarts, they've all become great friends, though Ivy and I are closest, and I've hung out with Teddy a bit, but always with Shaw or Megan or Mitch or Sam. We haven't been by ourselves in over a month and a half, so mainly I hang out with Ivy and the gang, or a brother and sister in Gryffindor called Sarah and Josh. The other Ravenclaws have done as expected and have had little to do with us save for a few fifth years that think we're funny. But back to the point. Transfiguration. Hard. Need. Distraction.

"I'm bored. Ivy, Truth or Dare?" I'm not actually bored, that's just what I say by habit. Transfiguration is actually quite interesting, it's just so exhausting!

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Hey, it might be childish, but there's no need for Ivy to look at me like that! Little Miss Vic-Don't-Be-A-Baby is sitting there with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. Whatever, Truth or dare is a good game…

"Yep. Truth or Dare." Truth, truth, truth, please say truth!

"Dare, Vic."

Ugh, I wanted her to say truth! I had the perfect question, but now I have no idea what to make her do! Just as I was thinking for a dare, Sophie leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Make her try touch the base of the Whomping Willow!" How did I not think of that? Oh, right, because I was cursing her for saying truth. "Sophie, you genius! Ivy, I dare you to try touch the base of the Whomping Willow!"

"What? Vic, I'll die! And Sophie, now you're in for it, I will kill you! Do I really have to?" Well I think the look on our faces answered that for her. Each one had a definite 'YES!" on it. "Fine. If I die, I hope you get arrested for murder," and with that final cheery statement she stood up and stalked over to the huge tree that was swinging wildly at a bluebird that landed in it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… I watched, worried, as Ivy walked carefully forward to the edge of the Willow's swinging range and then I watched her sprint full on towards the base. Oh _Merlin_ I hope she's ok! My stomach was full of butterflies and my smoky eyes were anxiously following her every move. Ivy jumped as a branch wildly swept at her feet, and then swerved left to avoid a club-like branch that was aiming for her head, and just as she ducked under another whipping branch she tripped over a root. Figures. The whole tree is swinging around trying to kill her, and she trips over a completely immobile and obvious _root_. I worry about that girl sometimes.

Anyway, Ivy flies off and hits a knobbly bit in the trunk of the tree with her hands, and then lands on her face in the soil. Laughing, Allison, Sophie and I run over to where the tree can't whack us, and we see Ivy sit up and brush herself off, then turn to us a grin. "I knew I could do it! Told you guys," and then she covered her face with her hands and sprinted out, with the tree not trying to hit her at all. Wait what? The Whomping Willow wasn't whomping? "Allison, isn't the tree meant to move?" I whisper in Allison's ear, who's standing next to me staring gobsmacked at the still branches.

"Hey what happened? Why isn't the tree trying to kill her?" Sophie demanded with a frown. "Thanks Soph, way to make me feel loved!" Ivy said dryly, coming up in time to hear us.

"Must just be a reflex thing. Like, if you can touch its trunk it shuts down or something. Come on, let go back under the peach tree, which will hopefully not kill us" Allison brushed it off and started back to where our books were lying in the shade.

"Weird," I mumbled to Ivy before following Allison.

"OK Sophie, seeing as you put me through that, Truth or Dare?" Ivy grinned evilly, getting the game started again. "Truth. I do _not_ want to face an Ivy Revenge Dare!" "I don't think truth will be much better Soph," Allison muttered, rolling her eyes as Ivy smiled.

"Tell us your most embarrassing secret!" Ivy demanded, which made Sophie gulp before saying with a bright red face, "I- I'm uh, terrified of the dark…" Sophie is scared of the _dark_? But she always seemed like she's never scared of anything! Wow… "Shut _up_ Allison!" Ivy said, whacking Allison on the leg for giggling. "Ow!" "You deserved it and you know it! Now don't be a baby!" Ivy warned, wagging her finger.

"Ok uh… Vic, Truth or Dare?" Sophie said trying to get off the topic of her being scared of the dark. Oh wait, she's talking to me? Uh, well I seriously don't trust these guys with a Dare, so… "Truth" "Lame!" "Allison! I did truth and you didn't think I was lame!" "Yeah, but you had a reason! Ivy is terrifying when she's mad!"

I have _such_ weird friends. "Sophie, what's my question?" I asked, wanting to finish my turn get back to studying so I could finish my chapter on turning stones into buttons, which I desperately needed to finish before tomorrows lesson, or McGonagall would kill me. "Uh, I'll get back to you in a moment," my friend says, before turning to Allison, who whispered in her ear for a minute, before Soph laughed and nodded. "Ok Vic, what's the deal between you and that guy Teddy?" she said, making Ivy look up from her book and smile.

What? Teddy? Hadn't I told these guys about Teddy before? Actually, I don't think I have! Oh well, perfect chance.

"Teddy's my best friend," I started, getting a 'Humph!' from Ivy, which I laughed at before continuing, "Teddy is my best _guy_ friend and I've known him my whole life. When we were little he practically lived at my house, and we get each other. He's sort of part of the family, because my Uncle Harry is his god-father, but we're not actually related. Anything else you need to know?" I asked.

"Well, do you like him?" Allison said with a massive grin. "Like him? Of course I do! Didn't you hear me just then?" I asked, entirely confused at how they didn't realise that I liked him. To my shock, that just made them laugh more and Ivy shook her head at me. "Vic, we mean do you _like_ like him? As in, do you have a crush on him?" WHAT? Ew! He's practically my brother, that's just weird! Plus he's two years older then me! "Guys, can we drop this ok? I feel so awkward talking about Teddy like that! And I really need to finish reading this chapter!"

"That means she likes him," Ivy stage-whispered at everyone else, "I hate you all!" I said, rolling my eyes and turning to my book. What I didn't know was that a short third-year Gryffindor was walking past and heard absolutely everything.

Maggie, Evelyn, Ivy, Sophie, Allison, Maddie (long list!) and I were sitting inside the common room, hogging the comfiest sofas, which Frumpy didn't like very much and she was sending us glares from her chair in the corner of the room.

Slowly looking around the common room I realised that I knew the name's of about, ten people in there apart from my friends. Well that's just sad. Now that I think of it, we have been rather, how shall I put this… Exclusive. We never tried making friends with Ashleigh and Chloe after the first night; we haven't made an effort to know other people in our year, though I wager that the first year girls' dormitory in Ravenclaw has never had closer friends. Speaking mathematically, Ravenclaw is one in four houses of the school, First year is one in seven years in Ravenclaw, and the girl's dorm is half of the first year. So I'm only really friends with 1/56 of people in Hogwarts, which is rather depressing. I must remedy this at once.

"Girls, I think we need to make more friends. I have worked out that we are sadly unpopular. Obviously Ravenclaw aren't really up for the position, so I vote we get friends in other houses!" I announced, and Ivy glanced at me, frowning so that her eyebrows knit together. "Well I heard that Slytherin is having a party. My brother invited me. It's for some kid's –I think his name was Logan Nott- thirteenth party and tons of people are coming. Want to go to that? It's next month," Allison says, munching on a liquorish wand.

I look around to Sophie, Evelyn and Maggie (I knew Ivy and Maddie would want to go) a when they nodded, I turned to Allison and said "Sure," silently praying that we'd make more friends.

"Evelyn, did you know it's Hogsmeade this weekend?" "Why yes Maggie I did!" "What do you propose we do about this my favourite sister?" "I'm your only sister you twat."

I was sitting quite happily with Allison drawing purple squiggles on her white converses in the Ravenclaw common room when the twins and Maddie traipsed into the room from our dorm and started talking, effectively ruining my peace.

"Guys, we're first years, we can't go to Hogsmeade till third," I pointed out, still focused on the squiggles. "Oh but Vic, this is where you come in!" Maggie started, making me put the shoe and marker down and face her full on. "I'm listening," I said, a small grin starting to appear on my face, and a twinkle of mischief appeared in Maggie's eyes as she saw me get into it.

"Ok here's the plan. You go talk to Turquoise ab-" "_Who_?" "Oh, did you miss the memo? Your friend Teddy is to be known as Turquoise by all of us except for you I guess. You know, coz he always wears his hair turquoise?" Well that made sense I guess… Well, it made sense for my friends, which is a different scale than sense for normal people. "Ok, go on."

Maddie began explaining, "Well, Turquoise was raised by Harry Potter right? Well I wrote to mum and she says Harry Potter snuck into Hogsmeade a bunch of times without getting caught." Her mum told her that? What a cool mum! Then Evelyn chimed in, "We're guessing he would have told Turquoise about it sometime, you know, when adults go into that whole 'reminiscing about the past' phase where they blank out and talk for hours? Well it must have come up sometime right? So you talk to Turquoise and see what he knows." And then Maggie picked up here, "If you're his bestie I'm sure he'll tell you about it, and from what I've heard, he's pretty rebellious. So, what do ya think?" and all three of them looked at me with big puppy dog faces, which made me laugh because I have never known three less innocent faces in my life.

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar quills and a pack of cherry gum on top?" Allison asked, who was now apparently all for the plan. Ah, what do I do! It sounds so fun, but if we got caught we'd get into heaps of trouble and lose points for Ravenclaw, not to mention, get a detention and probably letters home, which would make maman so mad! And Turqu- Teddy! Teddy might not even know anything! But my friends would be so sad if I didn't do it, and it would be awesome to actually go there!

"Well… I guess I can talk to Teddy, but I can't promise if he'll know anything, and even if he does I don't know if we should do it…" I told them hesitantly, still unsure if I was making a massive mistake. As soon as the words left my mouth all four girls' faces broke into a massive smile and Maggie ran up and hugged me. "Thank you so much Vic! I love you!" Evelyn said, jumping up and down. "No problem guys.. But if we get caught, this is on your heads!" "Yeah, yeah, now go find Turquoise! We have no time to waste if we want to get this plan into action by tomorrow!" said Allison, shooing me off the couch and picking the marker and her shoes back up again. What a loser. I pulled my converses on and then went on my jolly way out the door. I was halfway down a flight of stairs when it struck me that I have n idea where the Hufflepuff common room is, which is where Teddy will most probably be. Um… Well this is slightly problematic.

Lets see… Well that time when I was having dinner with Teddy and Mitchell at the Hufflepuff table, they walked me halfway up to Ravenclaw common room and then turned off on the fourth floor, so that's a start! Desperately trying to remember my way, I ran down four flights of stairs (which I do not recommend, I almost broke my neck doing it. Told you I'm a klutz) and when I got to the portrait of the Leprechauns' tea party I slowed down and looked around me. Uh, well I'm at the fourth floor, now what?

Well once Megan complained to me how she always hates going to the Hufflepuff common room because she has to walk down stairs, which is bad for her knees apparently, and if she's in the dungeons where the Slytherin common room is (why do I know where the Slytherin's are but not Hufflepuff? This is a flaw in my mapping of the school) so then there must be a flight of stairs leading down that I need to go through… but left or right? After a quick session of 'Eeny meeny miney mo' (I'm convinced that solves all the worlds problems) I turn left, but run into a dead end about ten minutes down the corridor, so I turned back and ran down a flight of stairs, nearly killing myself in the process, and then found a portrait of a Badger, which surprised me by standing up and saying, "What's a kind thing you've done today?" in a very deep un-badger-like voice. Not that badgers have voices, but I'm guessing if they could talk they wouldn't sound like that. I mean, they could for all I know but- you know what? I'm off topic.

I remembered something Ivy said to me about how to get into the Hufflepuff dorm you just need to say something nice you did today, so I smiled and stopped next to the picture. What's something nice I did today… Uhh I helped Allison draw on her shoes? Does that count? Probably not… Oh I know! "I stayed behind late in class to help Professor Longbottom trim the Yellow Spotted Servine!" I announced proudly to the door, expecting it to swing open, but instead I felt a pressure on my head, like someone was pushing a pillow on my face, but it was strangely reassuring. Strangely familiar… Where have I felt this before? Oh, when I was being sorted a month ago! It's a thought, or a mind, pushing into my own. I think it was trying to make sure I wasn't lying, so I pushed the image of a vine snapping at my fingers as I tried to cut off its leaves to the front of my mind, and the pressure lifted and the picture swung open.

"Yes! I'm not in Ravenclaw for nothing!" I yelled pumping my fists. I did it! I made it to the common room from three vague memories! How amazing am I? "Aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be quiet?" asked a random person from the flabbergasted common room. Oops, I may have said that _way_ too loud…

"If you think that then you obviously haven't met me!" I retorted to the boy, who smirked and muttered "Touché.."

"Vic?" "Teddy! Oh I'm glad I found you! Can we have a chat for a sec?" I said, grabbing the yellow haired boy and pulling him to a corner of the room that was still sending me weird looks. "Teddy, I need you to promise nothing of this conversation goes to the teachers." He looked at me quizzically, an eyebrow raised, before sighing and saying, "Fine. What is it?" Beaming up in my best, 'I love you and need your help' look, (Which pretty much sucked) I said "Well you've met my friends right? Allison, Ivy, Evelyn, Maggie, Soph and Mads? Yeah, well we've come up with a plan to get into Hogsmeade this weekend, but we need your help. Did Uncle Harry ever tell you the secret passageways out of the school?" Teddy looked at me for a second, and for the whole second I was sure he'd tell me what I'm doing was wrong and that he'd tell the teachers, but then he broke into a grin and picked me up on his back. "Well Vic, I have to say I'm impressed! First month here and you're already sneaking out! How un-Ravenclaw of you." He spoke softly as he climbed the stairs to his dorm easily, even with the burden of my weight.

"Thanks, so does that mean you'll help? And yeah, my friends and I are practically as un-Ravenclaw as they get. I think you'd get along. And put me down!" I say, trying to kick him with my flailing legs, but failing.

"Vicky-" "Don't call me that,' "Vic, the easiest way to get into Hogwarts is through the Room of Requirement. You go to the Seventh Floor next to the painting of Erwin the Excellent, and walk past the empty gap in the wall three times, thinking of what you need. A door will appear and when you're inside a portrait with a girl will appear. Follow her through the painting, and she'll lead you to the Hogs Head. Wham bam thank you ma'am you're in Hogsmeade!" Teddy said, I his arms wide and a massive grin on his face. "Thank you so much Turquoise!" "Uh, Vic. What did you just call me?" he said, looking so extremely confused that I laughed, which probably wasn't very nice.

"Turquoise. It's just a name my friends and I call you, don't worry." I murmur, not wanting to upset him. I start saying goodbye and walking away, before Teddy pulls me back and talks lowly to me. "Vic, there's something else Harry told me that I want to tell you. My dad, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew were all animagi. I thi-"They were what? And I thought your dad was a werewolf. Are they the same thing?" I interrupted, totally confused. Why would Teddy mention Peter Pettigrew? He brought back Voldemort, he started the war that killed millions of innocent people, including Teddy's family. Teddy glanced at me before laughing. "Oh, sorry I forgot that you only got here! In third year you learn about animagus, but I researched it before I came here. An animagus is a person who can transform into an animal if they want to. It reflects who that person is. You learn to be an animagus, and you have to register at the ministry, but the Marauders didn't. They were illegal animagus, apart from my dad, who was a werewolf, thanks for pointing that out. ", He finished off sarcastically. As he paused for a breath I tried to catch up. Why was Teddy telling me all of this? What did it matter? I need to get back to my friends and plan our Hogsmeade trip! "Vic, I've been researching this for a few years and I wanted to wait until you were older. I think we should be animagus Vic. We could learn it together. What do you think?" Teddy finished breathlessly, eyes anxiously searching mine for an answer. That. Sounds. EPIC. And it'll just be Teddy and me like when we were younger! "That sounds perfect Teddy! When should we start? Tomorrow?" I say eagerly. "Sure! I'll tell Shaw and Megs that you're in, and that we'll meet tomorrow. Under the big oak ok?" Oh. Shaw and Megan are coming… Well that's ok, I mean, I like them and all but I was kind of hoping it's be just me and Teddy…

"Yeah, sure!" I say, smiling at him even though I was silently raging inside. Ok fine, maybe I more than hoped it would be Teddy and me only. It's just, ever since he came here, he got new friends and they replaced me. He promised that wouldn't happen, but hey, I guess times change. Actually no, _people_ change! There is no room for me in his life. He has Shaw as a best friend, Megan as a best girl friend, Sam is the one he goes to for advice, Mitch is the one he goes to for help and comfort. I was kidding myself when I thought Teddy and me were the same. Even at Kings Cross, he wasn't there with me. He left me to find his friends; he left me for his friends when I was with Ivy. For Merlin's sake he even introduced himself as my _sort-of-cousin_! It's my first month at Hogwarts and already he hasn't been there for me. He's been changing. Now I know what James meant. I didn't notice it, because he's never around. For the past two years he seemed normal because I only saw him for almost no time, so he spent that time with me. But _now_, now I can see he's different. And here I was, acting like a complete idiot, jumping at the chance to spend time with him, smiling like nothing was happening. I must seem like a desperate annoying little girl. Well you know what? Teddy can have his friends. But I won't be one of them. I have Ivy, Mads, Soph, Evelyn, Allison and Maggie, plus Sarah and Josh. I don't need Teddy and his group. I'll have my own group.

"Uh.. Actually I probably shouldn't, at least, not for a couple more years. Um, sorry, I need to go and find my friends; we have to plan our trip to Hogsmeade.. Later Turquoise…" I muttered, looking at the ground and walking off, despite of Teddy calling me, telling me to reconsider.

No. Teddy has his friends now, I have mine. I need to deal with it. So I'm going to ask _my_ friends if they want to become animagi with me. Teddy can go play with his little pets, and I'll run with wild animals.

"You want us to do _what_?" Maddie yelled, as I tried explaining for the fourth time to my friends. "So if you want to be an animagus, why didn't you go with Teddy?" asked Ivy, furrowing her brow and asking me silently _What happened Vic? I'll kill him if he hurt you. _"I have my friends, he has his. We really shouldn't mix. And I want to do it with you guys, I trust you." I said, smiling at the circle of girls. Silently I said to Ivy, _I'll tell you tonight_ to which she nodded and turned to the girls. "Well I'm in. You lot can do what ever, but I am going to turn into the most cool animal you've ever seen. A Pygmy Puff." And we all burst out laughing. At Ivy's agreement, the girls started warming up tot the idea. "Fine, someone has to take care of Vic, she'll get lost without me!" Allison piped up; puffing her chest out proudly as if she is the sole reason I'm not lost in the Forest. Needless to say, I whacked her. "I'll do it, I want to see what I'll be!" And me!" Evelyn and Maggie followed. "Me too," Sophie seconded. "Great! Guys we should probably get started. How about we meet in the library tomorrow after classes finish? We can look up how to start the transformation, and how do it and all that stuff, ok?" I ask. "Wait, you didn't say this involved work!" Maggie shouted. "Yeah, work is not something we enjoy!" Evelyn followed. Glaring at them, Allison said "Guys. We are doing this. Or I'll whack you all." And then suddenly the room was full of agreement. Smiling, I sat back and watched my friends. Maggie and Evelyn (who I can now tell apart because I've worked out that Evelyn has a more angular face, and Maggie's hair is longer. Plus they talk differently) were talking to each other about what animal they want to become. Maggie said a tiger, and Evelyn said a monkey, which made me laugh.

Allison was sitting with Sophie and drawing smiley faces on Sophie's converses. Don't ask me how, but the girls somehow all managed to acquire converses of the colour they wanted. When I asked Maddie about it, she said that she has her sources, which made me slightly suspicious. Anyway, for the past week I've been helping everyone draw on their shoes. Allison's, Maddie's and Ivy's were all done now, we just were trying to finish Sophie's, Evelyn's and Maggie's.

Maddie was reading a book on History of Magic called _Goblin Wars in the Times of Merlin_ and writing notes in her notebook. I need to remember to get to the library before the other tomorrow and research that, I have to write a foot long essay on a goblin war leader, and I'm only half way thru! Say what you want, my friends and I care about our grades. Anyway, Maddie's curly blonde hair was falling in her face and she kept on wiping it out of the way, which made me smile slightly, because I know how she feel's. My hair goes to my waist, when I lean forward it creates a wall between me and the rest of the world, literally.

Ivy was watching me, concerned for me and wondering why I wasn't going to do this with Teddy. _Coz Teddy has freaking _ditched_ me, that_ _why_! I think, my Weasley temper flaring up and a frown etching itself on my face. "Vic, come help me try on my converses, I left them in the bathroom." Ivy said, grabbing my arm and towing me towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind us. "Ok Vic, what happened at Turquoises dorm? I swear to Merlin, if he upset you I'll give him blue skin to match his hair," she said solemnly, and I knew she would. Ivy would look after me and defend me, even if no one else would. Smiling, I simply stated, "Turquoise and I are no-longer friends. He's merely a sort-of-relative, one that you'd see at you're mum's aunts birthday and have no idea who they are, but know that you are related to them in a way," and with that messed up explanation I smiled and linked my arm with Ivy's, walking out the bathroom and back into the main room.

"Guys, I found a way into Hogsmeade, but I suggest we save it for next weekend, because a) We need to do homework and b) we need to work on this animagus thing. Agreed?" I yell out to my friends, them all nodding their consent. "Cool"

**Next Day…**

The day went in a blur. I know people say that in movies wen they're depressed or something, and you think 'That's ridiculous!', but the day actually went in a blur. One thing phased into the next, and before I knew it, I was sitting in the library with a book called _Gristlebeard the Great: A Short History on the Sixty-Ninth Goblin War Chief _and putting the finishing touches on my report, which was four and a half inches longer than Binns asked for, but whatever, I'm a Ravenclaw, that's the usual.

"What's up buttercup?" Maddie asked as she plopped into the chair opposite me, pulling out her own book called _Larry Cotter and the Snake Nest by B.J. Bowling _which is a mad tale of an 12-yr-old muggle boy. B.J Bowling is Maddie's favourite writer, so she always carries a Larry Cotter book with her. **(A/N Anyone get the pun? Well if you don't you must be rather dim because it's pretty obvious) **"The sky" I reply absently, re-reading my essay and scratching out the part that didn't make sense, "Lame joke. Where are the girls? I thought they were meeting us here?" she said, flipping to her page as I rolled the parchment and tied it with a ribbon, finally paying full attention to the conversation. "Well Allison is seeing her brother before she comes here because she needs to borrow something off of him, and he's in the dungeon so she'll probably be about ten minutes. Ivy is coming straight from Charms, which is on the other side of the castle. I still don't get how people from the same year and house have different lesson plans for all the same lessons but whatever…" "Mum says its because our year is crowded. Lot's of post war babies, because parents were so happy the war was over that they needed to express themselves. If you get what I'm saying," Maddie grinned evilly at me before I shut my eyes, blocked my ears and started yelling 'LA-LA-LA'. After I was sure she'd shut up I continued. "Evelyn and Maggie should be here any minute and Sophie told me she'd be late because she need's to finish a painting before her mums birthday. So yeah…" I trail off, gazing out the window to the lake.

I have decided school is ridiculous. I mean, there's a bunch of eleven to eighteen year olds who have to live with each other, eat with each other and do classes with each other. The only privacy is when you're in the bathrooms! And I mean, that's great if you're popular and love your friends and stuff, but what if you don't have friends? Life would pretty much suck for those people. But I'm getting off topic. The point is, there's a whole bunch of kids and teenagers bunched in together, sitting down and working for six hours, doing homework, and then they look outside the window and see a beautiful lake, trees, meadows, animals and sunshine and they expect us to stay cooped up inside? Well that's a disaster waiting to happen.

You may be wondering what the Merlin this has to do with me gazing out the window. Well the answer is that I can see the lake and sun and trees and I want to go outside, but instead I'm cooped up in the stupid library! Never mind that its not homework exactly, but it's still the library!

Evelyn and Maggie walk in through the door, arms linked, and plonk down at the desk. "How's my favourite little friends going?" Ev asks, while Maggie pokes her check. "STOOOOP!" Ev yells out, slapping Maggie's hand away which makes Madame Sloan (the new librarian) glare at us. We chat for a bit and then get to work while waiting for the others. Strolling around the library trying to look casual, we head to the A section and try find some books on Animagus.

Twenty minutes later we're in the most secluded corner we could find, the others have joined us and we have a pile of books so high they're practically touching the ceiling. "Are you sure you want to do this guys? I mean it's pretty big and it kind of changes your whole life…" Sophie started and I almost backed out. But then I glanced out the window and saw Teddy sitting with Megan, Shaw, Sam and Matt under the trees by the lake, all laughing and talking. Teddy hugged Megan. He hasn't hugged me properly since the train. _Well we can't stay stuck on him forever, can we Vic? _I think to myself. Turning back to the group I realise they'd all agreed and were waiting for my answer. "Definitely." "Then lets get started!"

**Like? Hate? Don't care? Well how about telling me that in a review! ;) Please it would mean so much to me! And I hope you guys do like it! Sorry for the wait, but I got no reviews for the past chapter and I sort of lost motivation because no-one was reading! But I really adore this ship and I have a plan for the story so I kind of want to do more! I Hope you guys enjoy! Xoxo Sophie **


End file.
